Stupid Couple
by aerinzephyr
Summary: A relationship that's sickly-sweet and may or may not be getting on people's (and a cat's) nerves.
1. Astrid

Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

* * *

Astrid sipped lazily at her milk. She just wanted school to be over already so she could go to practice. Their next tournament was coming up fast and she needed to get in as much practice as she could. A rough shove interrupted her thoughts. She glared at the offender.

Of course.

Snotlout must have gotten Fishlegs riled up again. At least the larger boy remembered to apologize for shoving her. She looked at the twins seated next to Snotlout.

They were snickering under their breath while looking at the arguing boys. They probably had a hand in starting whatever the two were fighting about, actually, they _definitely_ started it somehow.

She sighed and pushed the glop they called lunch around her tray, at least their school had decent drinks.

"So I was thinking of putting the platform here instead…"

Astrid looked at the two boys sitting next to her. Hiccup was gesturing at the little doodles he made so far today in his notebook. Jack looked like he was actually listening. He probably was, he just couldn't understand a thing since Hiccup seemed to be talking so fast.

Astrid groaned quietly.

It begins.

Jack had given up on listening and started staring. It was that stupid stare again. Where he got all googly-eyed and was sighing in that stupid puppy-love kind of way. He folded his arms on the table and rested his head on them, tilting just so, to stare at her best friend. He had that stupid lovestruck smile on his face too.

Keep in mind, the two have been in a relationship for four years now and were still going pretty strong their third year in high school. They should be way past the honeymoon phase by now. She can still remember the frantic midnight phone calls she received from both boys about how they were _certain_ the other didn't like them _in that way_, and Astrid being Astrid quickly set them…er…straight.

Meaning she locked them together in her room and wouldn't let them out until they cleared things up between them.

Honestly, what would those two do without her?

Ah.

Hiccup noticed the Stupid Stare.

Cue blush.

Cue rubbing the back of his neck.

Aaaaand Stupid Stare.

Now the Stupid Smiles.

And the Quiet.

Astrid shook her head and took another sip from her milk, trying to decide whether she should throw up or smile along with them.

What a Stupid Couple.


	2. Toothiana

"I know I put it here…somewhere," Ana muttered to herself. She shuffled around the various items she kept in the drawer, looking for an instant ice pack. Standing back, she huffed, blowing some of her brightly colored hair out of her face.

A few feet away sat Hayden (Hiccup to friends and family) and Jack, the brunette having helped the white-haired teen to her office after a little skirmish when fifth period let out, and Jack was holding a bunch of napkins against his nose. She had nearly shrieked seeing blood running down his face, but it wasn't the sight of the blood that scared her.

Ana thought he might've chipped his perfect, snow-white teeth.

Don't be angry at her! She worked part-time as a dentist and took care of Jack and Emma's teeth since North decided to adopt them, and could you blame her when Jack came in showing off those pearly whites?

…Okay he didn't show them off, and she maaay have stuck her fingers in there to get a closer look when he stepped through the door, but still!

"I can't believe you did that."

"What?" Jack's voice sounded a bit nasally, she better find that ice pack soon, "You saw the other guy, he looks waaaay worse, and he totally deserved it."

She heard Hiccup sigh.

"I'm glad that you wanted to defend my honor, but I'd rather you did it without breaking anything, especially your face, since it's the only thing you got going for you."

"Ouch Hic, way to add _insult_ to _injury_," Jack snapped his fingers.

Oh, Ana could practically _hear_ that ridiculous grin Jack had on his face right now. She also heard Hiccup smack something. Probably his face like he's done numerous times before.

"Oh come on, I see you smiling, you thought it was funny, admit it."

She heard a muffled snicker.

"Aha! I knew it!"

"Okay fine, I'll admit that was pretty clever considering you just got punched in the face, now sit up straight and try not to tilt your head back."

"Yes sir."

Another sigh.

"Your hand's starting to bruise."

"Worth it."

"Idiot."

"Ah, but who's _dating_ said idiot?"

"…This idiot."

Ana peeked over her shoulder and caught Hiccup pressing a kiss on the cheek of a very happy-looking but still bloodied Jack.


	3. Bunnymund

E. Aster Bunnymund liked to think himself a patient man. One had to be when they were an art teacher at a high school. Though that's not to say he had anything against his students, they were good kids really.

It was the last period of the day, the one he both loved and hated. He enjoyed this class the most because of Hayden (Or Hiccup, 'Viking tradition', the boy told him) Haddock, his star student. He had a quick wit with a mouth to match and a skill with art many would envy the world over.

Even then, the boy remained kind but not free of ridicule. Yes, Hiccup was very much like a walking, talking fishbone, but that was no reason to ignore the works of art he produced or that beneath his sarcasm and sass he was about as down-to-earth as one can get.

Call Aster names all you want, but he would defend that boy till his dying breath.

Though Hiccup had decided to major in engineering once he got to college, Aster knew he would at least consider taking a minor in art. The boy could create wonders with a pencil or a stick of charcoal.

But there was one thing that really tried his patience.

This was the second time of the day he had to deal with Jackson Overland Frost. Aster had him in an earlier class and he knew Jack would be nothing but trouble once he got a paintbrush in his hands.

No one in this school can mention The Paint War without either paling in terror or turning red trying to hold back their laughter.

And now, everyday, Jack would come waltzing through his door with that annoying grin of his, escorting his (Jack's words, not his) boyfriend to Aster's classroom with an equally annoying, "Hey, Bunny!" and make himself at home in the empty seat next to Hiccup.

Aster didn't have anything against their relationship, honestly, he hoped Hiccup could teach Jack not to be such a little brat. He had enough of Jack at home since he was old friends with North, so the two saw each other often and every time he went to visit he'd be washing something out of his hair, whether it be food, gum, or paint.

Despite it all though, Aster couldn't deny that Jack created amazing winter scenes and could paint the most intricate frost patterns when he actually sat down and did his work.

Okay, so maybe he didn't hate Jack as much as he claimed…and the kid was alright…sometimes.

At least Hiccup could keep him in line most of the time. Still, Aster couldn't help but feel a little wary with Jack spending his free period here. He let his gaze run over the rest of the classroom, everyone was working diligently on their new project and conversing quietly about this or that, and when he got to Hiccup and Jack, he stared just a bit longer to make sure the other boy wasn't bothering his favorite student or getting ready to start throwing paint around.

He still wasn't used to seeing Jack all lovestruck, but it was…nice, he supposed. Jack was usually a big ball of energy just waiting to bounce off the walls, but he sat pretty still next to Hiccup. However, Jack wasn't looking at the drawing he was making, he was staring at Hiccup. It wasn't that annoying kind of stare when he wanted to get on someone's nerves.

It was that peaceful kind of look, like when Emma dragged her brother into playing with her. It wasn't any less or any more meaningful, but it was different. A good kind of different.

He noticed Hiccup turning red and the edges of the boy's mouth started to twitch. Hiccup quickly glanced over at the boy in blue and back to his drawing. Jack saw the smile and grinned brightly, raising his hand that wasn't currently supporting his chin, and gently brushed aside some hair that got in Hiccup's face.

Ugh, if Aster stared any longer, he might get his lunch all over his papers.


	4. Sandy

"Hey Sandy!"

"Hi Mr. Mansnoozie."

Sandy waved happily at the two boys as they came to the front desk.

"Got any new books today?" Jack asked, nearly hopping in his excitement. Hiccup chucked and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Jack, give him a chance to answer."

Sandy was quickly jotting down a list of books that came in early that morning. The two would come to the school library after the last bell at least twice a week if they had the time. Usually they came to study, but they always left with a book to read to Emma. He smiled gently.

Ah, those boys. Always thinking of that sweet little girl.

He handed the list to Hiccup and off they went to look for a title that would interest Jack's little sister. Sandy busied himself with entering some more books into the system and soon enough, he saw Hiccup and Jack place a large stack of books on a table and sat down (all fairy-tales, he noted).

He didn't worry too much about the books, He could trust them to put the books back in their proper place without a single torn page or bent cover.

The next hour passed peacefully with students coming and going and checking in and out books, all the while the two boys had eventually laced their fingers and stayed in their seats, quietly reading a book together with an occasional murmur or mumble on whether or not Emma would enjoy it. When the short librarian finally input the last book for the day, he looked over at the boys.

Hiccup was silently mouthing the words from another book and Jack was staring intently at the green-eyed boy. It had been a while since the last bell rang, so the library was mostly empty, save for a few students using the computers or reading to themselves in-between the shelves.

He saw Jack glance around and Sandy took this moment to look away. At least until he heard a quiet 'smack'. He smiled and looked back to see a very red and very flustered Hiccup and a pleased Jack with a goofy smile on his face. Hiccup quickly looked around and Sandy looked away again. Hearing another 'smack', Sandy smiled again and glanced back.

Oops! Better keep looking away.

The golden-haired man smiled and put his hands together, resting them on his stomach.

Ah, young love.

Even if those two have been dating for years now.


	5. Emma

Emma muffled her giggles behind her hand. Her brother looked so silly right now. He had gotten distracted again. Any other time she would've been a little upset. This was _their_ playtime after all. Buuuuut she knew what, well, who was on her brother's mind.

Hiccup.

She grinned, picking up another crayon. Anyone who could put a funny face like that on her brother was definitely someone special. Emma remembered when Jack became friends with Hiccup. He came home with the biggest smile she'd ever seen on him. It was nice seeing him so happy and really carefree again.

She remembered the first time Jack brought him over. They were going to play that video game Jack had bought a couple weeks ago and she was absolutely delighted when she saw his face.

Her brother constantly swooned and sighed over how green Hiccup's eyes were or how adorable his freckles were, saying they "looked like the stars must have felt more at home on Hiccup's cheeks than the sky-and don't laugh! I'm being serious here!"

But finally seeing Hiccup's face, Emma agreed wholeheartedly. She also thought he looked like a speckled egg, but she kept that thought to herself.

"Jack! You're not paying attention!"

"Huh? O-oh! Sorry Emma, where'd you want me to put the tree?"

Oh yes, Hiccup was definitely special, Emma was sure of it.


	6. North

North hummed cheerfully to himself while preparing dinner. He smiled when he heard Emma squeal and run in the kitchen to hide under their dining table (which still wasn't set, but he let that slide, this _was_ his children's playtime after all). Emma's wide brown eyes caught his and she held up a finger to her mouth. North nodded and continued to slice tomatoes for their salad.

Jack waltzed into the kitchen, his expression curious with an underlying layer of knowing. He glanced at the dining table and gave the large man a mischievous grin.

"Hey North, have you seen Emma?" He made a show of looking around their kitchen, "She's getting a lot better at hiding."

North's chest rumbled with a jolly laugh, "I haven't seen her, but if you find her, tell her it's almost time for dinner."

He held back a grin when he heard a quiet giggle coming from the table.

"Hmm…" Jack rubbed his chin, "Gee, I wonder where she could be?" He then let out a large, exaggerated sigh, "Oh well, I guess I'll just tell Hiccup he doesn't have to come over tomorrow, cause I can't seem to find Emma anywhere!"

There was a quiet gasp.

"It's such a shame too, we promised to play with her tomorrow, Hiccup even agreed to be the princess again," Jack flopped down in a chair, "And we worked so hard to make Emma the perfect cardboard sword too," he held a hand to his chest and pouted, his expression appearing absolutely devastated, "we attached those ribbons to the handle, just like she wanted," he sighed loudly, "oh well."

Ah, yes Hiccup.

The two boys had known each other for a few years, and seeing how close they became, North knew it was only a matter of time before they actually began dating. He remembered the day Jack came home and practically floated into their home with a goofy, lovestruck smile on his face and a rosy blush on his cheeks.

"AHA!" Jack swooped under the table and tapped Emma on her head, "You're it!"

"Awww!"

North didn't have any qualms about who his children loved, so long as they treated each other right. To be honest, he wasn't all too surprised when Jack told him that he was dating the boy. His son spent many an evening swooning and sighing about Hiccup, from how green his eyes were ("Like evergreen trees in the middle of winter~") to the freckles that dotted his face ("The night sky had to have admired him enough to have the stars follow the pattern of his face-Emma! Don't laugh!"). North chuckled, who knew his son could be such a romantic?

"Dinner is ready!"


	7. Stoick

Stoick Haddock loved his son. There was no doubt about it.

Yes, their relationship was rather strained and they definitely weren't as close as he would've liked.

And yes, Hiccup didn't turn out to be the kind of person Stoick had hoped he'd be (he only meant that fishbone remark to be a little joke, but he should have known better, and he regretted ever saying it when he caught that look on his son's face), but that did not, by any means, meant he loved his boy any less.

For what Hiccup lacked in brawn, he made up for with his brain, and his kindness, and his open-mind, and that strange but endearing way he opened his heart to everyone, despite him being so…not what they would expect of the son of Stoick "The Vast" Haddock.

But what others thought didn't matter.

If Hiccup preferred reading over sports, then that was perfectly fine. Stoick did some sneaking to find just what kind of genre his son preferred. He couldn't help feeling a tiny bit proud seeing his son's face light up on his birthday that year (…and a bit guilty for poking around his son's room…what? He wanted it to be a surprise!).

If Hiccup would rather spend time with his cat, Toothless, instead of people, Stoick wouldn't push. His son would approach them when he was good and ready.

If Hiccup developed an interest in metal and woodwork, Stoick would ask Gobber to teach Hiccup what he could (as long as it was moderately safe, he did NOT want to see his boy lying lifeless on a hospital bed again, one time was one too many).

The large man was drawn out of his thoughts after a loud bang came from upstairs.

"Hiccup?!" Stoick called. There was some fumbling before his son's head popped out of his room.

"We're okay, Dad! Jack accidentally knocked over a lamp!"

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Haddock!" Jack's head popped out just above his son's, "I'll pay for it, I promise!"

"Jack, that thing cost like, twenty-five bucks, didn't you _just _buy that new game the other day?"

The white-haired boy spoke again, sounding almost desperate, "I promise I'll pay for it!"

Stoick shook his head, chuckling quietly under his breath.

And when Hiccup fell in love with Jack, then Stoick did his best to support them.

Of course, after Stoick had a _nice _chat with Jack about his intentions with his wonderful son who deserved all the world had to offer and more, and he'd be damned if he let some boy court his son without the best of intentions (to be honest, Stoick was just giving the boy a bit of a hard time, he could tell by the way they looked at each other that Jack loved Hiccup just as much as Hiccup loved Jack).

He loved his son. Nothing would change that.


	8. Toothless

He remembered, years ago, when Hiccup had found him.

It was cold. Very cold.

The kind of cold that was wet and heavy and froze fingers and toes and noses.

He could barely smell anything except for the icy water from the half-frozen puddles around him. It was so _cold_, he couldn't stand it. He tried walking around to stay awake, but it only made his legs ache.

His nose ached, his tail ached, his head ached, his feet ached, and his stomach _ached_.

He was so hungry, but all he could find were bare bones and scraps of paper. Whatever food that was in those large metal things had already been eaten by the other, larger animals that would always toss him around and scoffed at his small stature.

It was so _cold_ and he was so _tired_.

He hobbled to the alleyway entrance, slipping on the wet ground and splashing into a shallow puddle. He mewled weakly, eyes closing.

"...-om! Dad! Wait!"

His ear twitched despite the pain. He heard light padding getting louder as it came closer. The tiny kitten relished in the warmth that came off whatever it was that was in front of him.

"...Are you okay?"

* * *

Ever since that day, he was constantly surrounded by that warmth.

Wonderful, amazing, _loving_ warmth.

It was a little human that had taken him in (after much begging and pleading with big, watery green eyes, he found out some time later).

He learned that this little human's name was Hiccup.

He learned that this little human gave _him_ a name.

Toothless.

He loved that name.

Toothless loved how Hiccup held him gently when he was still small, and even now when he was bigger and took up all the room on his lap.

Toothless didn't really much like being bathed, but Hiccup would wrap him in a soft towel after and scratch him below the chin and he'd melt.

He loved how Hiccup would let him sleep on the bed that was much too big for such a small human.

He loved how Hiccup would wrap his too large blanket around them and tuck him in.

_Love love love._

And years later, when his boy wasn't so little anymore (and short one foot and one parent, but neither of them liked to talk about that much), he brought in another creature.

Well...it'd be more appropriate to call him a human, because...he actually was a human.

Toothless wasn't so petty to say he was jealous (he was, but he'd never admit it).

But that human with that ridiculous white hair was taking up his boy's time. Time that would be much better spent curled up on the couch **with Toothless**, watching a movie or some show **with Toothless**, and later taking a nice nap **with Toothless**.

Although, and Toothless _loathed_ to admit it, that human made his Hiccup happy.

And his boy deserved someone that made him feel happy and loved.

But there had to be limits on just how happy that human could make his boy feel.

Many times, the black cat was witness to their acts of affection.

Cheek kisses and mouth kisses and hand holding and their noses rubbing together while their cheeks were flushed and they had the biggest smiles on their faces and rolling around on the floor while that human's hands were attacking his boy's sides.

And there were a few times they were lying on the bed and their faces took quite some time to separate. Those were times his boy made strange sounds and kept grabbing at the bedsheets and that ridiculous white hair.

When they found out that he'd been there the whole time, they both became rather upset and refused to look at him for a few hours.

Toothless' tail twitched in annoyance, eying the two figures on the bed, currently cuddling and talking about something or other.

"I feel cheated," said Jack rolling a small metal cylinder in his hand, "Has TV lied to me all these years?!" he cried dramatically, burying his face in Hiccup's shoulder.

Hiccup chuckled, taking the item out of his boyfriend's hand and leaning back into his sweater-clad chest, "Maybe, but Toothless found out where the light was coming from a couple years ago and he kinda lost interest."

"That's no fun," Jack grumbled, wrapping his free hands around Hiccup's waist.

"Well, there was a toy I bought him, a little ball," he cupped his hands, "with a bell inside that rang whenever it moved," Hiccup bit back a laugh, "the night I brought it home and let him play with it, I saw the ball roll across the hallway and Toothless just zoomed after it and he ended up sliding into the wall!"

"Pfft!" Jack bit his lip, "Oh _please_ tell me you recorded that."

Toothless' ear twitched angrily at the memory.

"Hahaha! I wish!" Hiccup reached over to grab his phone at the edge of the bed, "But I got recent video of him rolling around with it, trying to bite the hell out of it."

Toothless growled lowly.

"Uh oh, looks like someone's embarrassed!" teased Jack.

He turned away. Toothless didn't have to stand for this!

Luckily for Toothless, he had sharpened his claws minutes before their little 'at-home' date.

He wouldn't hurt the boy.

Much.


	9. Jack

**...I am so sorry. I...it took far too long to get this chapter out, please accept this chapter as my apologies! We're almost at the end, you guys! Just one chapter left!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

When they first met back in middle school, Jack was enchanted by the tiny brunet with spring green eyes and freckles dotted all over his face, and the cute, round nose Jack was oddly tempted to nibble (he did nip it a few times when they began dating, the 'honeymoon phase' was a very...peculiar time in their lives).

He wanted to be friends, but wasn't sure how to approach him. Then, after receiving a less than stellar grade on a math test, his teacher had him assigned to a tutor, which lo and behold, was the freckled boy who had his heart.

And oh, what a wonderful month that was. An hour after school everyday gave Jack the chance to learn more about the boy, who loved dragons and would draw them like his life depended on it, and had an overprotective black cat, and a father about three times his size, and loved to draw and create and read all the fantasy books he could get his hands on and, like most other boys his age, played video games almost religiously (they all had dragons in some form, of course).

What was even better, was that Hiccup took him seriously.

Jack would admit, he kind of regretted his status as school trickster, he was actually quite serious about his grades, but math was never an easy subject for him.

Hiccup tried his best to be supportive and as helpful and clear as he could be. All his lessons were very easy to understand and his eyes would light up when Jack got a question right (okay, so that look on Hiccup's face was one of the reasons why Jack tried so hard...and that smile that just bloomed across his face...).

And boy, did he fall deeper.

It took about another month for Jack to muster up the courage to ask Hiccup out on a date. And that month was full of nervous sweat and shaky hands and burning cheeks and the occasional bitten tongue. It wasn't until Astrid had taken both boys and locked them in her room, door and windows sealed shut, promising (more like, threatening) that no one was getting out until they both confessed how they felt for each other.

(Before that point, Jack had no idea Hiccup liked him the same way Jack liked Hiccup, it was like straight out of those stupid, mindless, teen romance movies that somehow got away with reusing the same plot over and over.)

But it got the job done, and they found themselves on their first date the next day.

Now, four years later, the two were in their third year of high school and were hanging out at Hiccup's house. School had let out not too long ago and neither had any plans for the weekend, so they started talking about whatever came to mind.

Their fingers were laced together, lying across Hiccup's stomach. Jack's face was buried in the brunet's shoulder, listening to the sweet, sweet voice of his beloved excitedly talking about a documentary on dragons he watched recently.

They both knew it was fake, but Hiccup found it amazing nonetheless.

He was so cute.

"And when they just _flew_ across the screen-!"

So cute.

"It was amazing! Especially how they did the details on-!"

Jack wanted to pay attention, but then he caught the scent of Autumn and tea (the scent always following the boy without fail), and the warmth emanating from him was putting Jack to sleep, drowning him in all that was Hiccup.

It was almost a shame to stay awake, when he could fall asleep engulfed in that wonderful scent, but Jack loved listening to his little brunet when he talked about something he found exciting.

Hiccup's pretty green eyes would light up and he'd get so lively and bright. His voice would become so excited and he'd start waving his hands around trying to dispel all that energy.

(Hiccup had actually smacked Jack in the face a few times before, which was why they were testing out holding hands for times like these, like right now for example.)

He was so adorable. How anyone as adorable as Hiccup could exist, it had to be some sort of miracle.

"Jack?"

Did he know some people made fun of him because of how enamored he was with him? Yeah, but they didn't matter.

"Jaaack?"

They didn't _really_ know him. They didn't really know Hiccup either. And they were perfectly happy with each other.

"Jack, are you even listening?"

"Huh?" Jack blinked, "Oh, heh, sorry Hic, I was thinking."

"Are you okay?" Hiccup stared up at him with those lovely eyes of his, filled with worry. Better fix that.

"Yeah, don't worry," He nuzzled that soft brown hair, wrapping his arms tightly around the boy sitting in his lap, "Just wondering what we could do this weekend."

"Oh, well...hm," Hiccup's brow furrowed, "The theaters are probably going to be busy...maybe we could go to that one cafe for breakfast? No...maybe brunch would be better..." and off he went.

Jack buried his face back into Hiccup's shoulder once more, smiling softly while listening to Hiccup ramble on about when certain places would have the least crowds and slowly closed his eyes.

Hopefully, Hiccup wouldn't get too upset if he fell asleep.


	10. Hiccup

**...so...hi? I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this out! I wish I could say life got in the way (well kind of, but not really), but I FINALLY finished Hiccup's Chapter and here it is after like, what, literal years?**

**Again, I'm really sorry it took so long, but I finished it and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Hiccup remembered when they started dating.

The first couple of weeks were very very awkward.

For Hiccup anyway. Jack seemed to enjoy watching him flail around trying to figure out what one does when they're dating someone they've had a crush on for who knows how long and learning that said crush liked them for about the same amount of time.

He was okay with holding hands. When it was just them (Jack's hands were always cold, but Hiccup liked how they felt). But when they were in public, Hiccup could feel every stare burning into his back.

He liked the hugging, it was a nice change from just having Toothless sleep on his lap (and the both of them were a little touch starved, but that's a story for another time).

He didn't mind the kisses. As long as they were on the cheek or the forehead (Jack also liked to kiss his hands or his fingers and that was a surprising weakness Hiccup didn't think he'd have, and Jack took full advantage of that knowledge...jerk).

But it took a while for Hiccup to get used to the attention Jack was more than willing to give him.

Not that it wasn't nice! It very nice! It was great actually! It was nice to have someone actually _happy_ to see him.

But it took him awhile to get used to not flinching or curling in when someone raised their hand or their voice or trying to not expect being punched or pushed out of the way when he was bumped into.

Jack liked throwing an arm over Hiccup's shoulders, or holding his hand, or sitting close enough for their shoulders to touch, anything that had the two of them in contact with each other.

It was different. But then, Hiccup was always different.

Different from his dad, different from his mom, different from his friends (he actually had _friends_ now, and boy, was _that_ a change), different from a lot of people in town. That was why he had so much trouble fitting in.

And along came Jack, who was as different as different could be, with his white-as-snow hair and ice-blue eyes and a sparkling smile that promised 'snowballs and fun times' (Jack's words, not his). And he had actually wanted to be his friend since the day they met.

But even after Hiccup basically gave him a list as to why being his friend was a 'Bad Idea 0/10 Would Not Recommend', Jack was stubborn and continued to invite him out to lunch or to the arcade or the movies or just to hang out with him and his sister.

Their relationship was a surprise bonus (cause he had to be honest, Jack was way way waaaaay out of his league). Apparently they were staring at each other with so much 'pining' (Astrid's words, where did she even come up with that anyway?), Astrid pretty much flipped a table and locked them in her room to force out a confession from the both of them.

He could complain about her methods all he wanted, but at least she got results.

Hiccup suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when Jack let out a yelp.

"Hiccup! The little demon's trying to kill me!"

"...Huh?" he answered dumbly.

Toothless was on a mission it seemed, relentlessly following Jack around the room, his catty green eyes only promising pain and agony.

Jack, on the other hand, was jumping around Hiccup's room, trying to dodge the black cat's swipes and pounces, narrowly avoiding the sharp claws (odd, Hiccup swore he cut Toothless' nails a few days ago...).

"Did you play a trick on him again?"

"No!" Jack protested.

Toothless growled.

"...Maybe," he mumbled begrudgingly.

Hiccup held back a laugh, "Well that's why, and Toothless don't growl at him, he's a guest."

Jack gasped and clutched at his chest, "A '_guest_'? After all these years, Hiccup? Am I _just_ a guest in this household?"

"You're right, you're not 'just a guest', you're an _annoying_ guest."

"Oh, how you wound me-_Gah!_" Jack cradled his injured hand, small drops of blood began to bubble out of the thin lines on his hand, "Hiccuuup..." he whined.

"Come here," Hiccup pulled out the small first aid kit from his nightstand.

Toothless released a quiet snort and curled on his spot on the bed, his mission complete...for now.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading! And thank you so so so much for being so patient with me!**

**This is the end of Stupid Couple for now, but someday I might want to go back and add in a bonus chapter or two for other characters (like the twins or Fishlegs, but I'm still not sure how to write them...so don't hold your breath)**


End file.
